


Accidentally in Love

by MallBRATgrl_911



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MallBRATgrl_911/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: Shino looked at Ino like she was a monster, “Why would you do that Ino! It’s just a bug who doesn’t know any better! You should have been flattered they wanted to eat your dumb flowers anyways!” Ino scoffed, “Exactly it’s just a bug, so get over it!”





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> "Ino and Shino started out hating each other but slowly started developing feelings for one another." Prompt from prompts.neocities.org

**I.**   


Since the kids in the class had been working really hard and behaving themselves more than usual, Iruka-sensei decided to reward them with a show and tell day. He said they could bring in one of their favorite things in to show the class tomorrow, and all the kids were excited.

The next day Ino was excited as she walked into class with the Clematis flowers she had grown all by herself in a pot. She put it down as she could and smiled with pride at her plant, barely being able to wait to tell everyone about how she grew it.

All the students were in a similar state as Ino; like Naruto who was proudly holding a thing of Ramen, and Kiba who had said who Ino would bet wanted to show everyone a new trick he taught Akamaru.

Iruka-sensei made them all pick numbers so there’d be a fair order to which they got to present their show and tell things. Ino got number five, which wasn’t too bad, so she patiently watched as her classmates presented.

Kiba ended up going first and Ino was right, he showed them all how he had trained Akamaru to do a backflip. After him went Choji, Sakura, and Naruto before it was finally Ino’s turn.

She picked up her flower pot and moved it to the front of the class, “These are my Clematis flowers, I grew them all by myself. My parents gave me some seeds and a flower pot since I told them I had really like the flowers in the shop,”

She went onto explain how she took care of the plant and how it was her first time growing anything all on her own. After she finished she let people come up to the plant. Everyone got up at the chance to see the pretty flowers.

Ino was smiling with pride as everyone seemed to really like her flowers, even Iruka-sensei seemed impressed with it. It was great until Sakura screamed and startled everyone, and that’s when Ino noticed the bugs eating away at her plant. She screamed and immediately looked to Shino.

“Shino! Get your stupid, ugly bugs to stop eating my beautiful flowers!” Shino looked guilty as he hadn’t noticed that the bugs he had brought, in a little plastic container, had escaped, “I’m sorry, Ino, these type of beetles love Clematis.” He was rushing trying to put them back in the container and get them away from Ino’s flowers.

When Shino had dropped a beetle when trying to put it away it ran over towards Ino, who angrily looked at the insect, “You stupid little bug!” Then she stomped on it, squishing the beetle under her foot, “That’s what you get for eating my flowers!”

Shino looked at Ino like she was a monster, “Why would you do that Ino! It’s just a bug who doesn’t know any better! You should have been flattered they wanted to eat your dumb flowers anyways!” Ino scoffed, “Exactly it’s just a bug, so get over it!”

Iruka-sensei had to step in and end the fighting, and also ended the show and tell early. He tried to get the two pre-genin to apologize but that just led to them yelling how they hated the other. Eventually, after two hours he finally got the two to give disingenuous apologizes, but he’d take it at this point.

Ever since that day Shino and Ino hated each other, not getting along whatsoever. Shino seeing Ino as the devil who only felt joy when killing bugs, and Ino saw Shino as an inconsiderate idiot.

**II.**   


Shino and Kiba were talking, Kiba had asked the Aburame if he could help Akamaru with his flea problem, and Shino was telling him how he might be able to help after school if he asked his dad. Kiba had gotten interested and asked Shino more about his bugs.

Shino was excited to show Kiba his bugs and even tell him a few of their names. He let a lot of them wander around around him, Kiba, and Akamaru. He didn’t think much about it until someone had walked by and stepped on a bunch of his insects.

Shino started to cry in panic and looked for who had just so carelessly walked all over his insects; he was not surprised to see Ino. He looked up at Ino and yelled, “You should watch where you’re stepping, Ino! You just stepped on a bunch of my bugs!” 

Ino turned back and stuck her tongue out, “They’re just stupid bugs, idiot. Maybe you should be more careful with them if you don’t want people stepping on them.” Shino was angry and upset that she would say such a thing.

“Stop being so mean, Ino, Shino didn’t do anything to you.” Kiba didn’t understand why Ino was being so mean to Shino, it seemed really uncalled for. Ino rolled her eyes, “Yeah but his stupid bugs are flower eaters.” 

Shino got angry at that, “These bugs don’t eat flowers Ino, they only feed off of chakra. You’re just being mean because one time a few beetles ate your flowers and now you’re mean to all bugs.” Ino stuck out her tongue again, “And what are you going to do about it?” 

Shino glared daggers at her, “If you kill any more of my bugs I’ll tell Iruka-sensei what you’ve done.” Ino huffed and turned away, “Whatever, I don’t even care about your stupid bugs, just keep them away from me.” Then she marched off and Shino gathered all his bugs back inside.

**III.**   


The Yamanaka’s were having a problem in their flower shop with some Japanese beetles who were eating half the shop. They asked the Aburame Clan for some help with their problem and they got sent Shino. 

Shino walked into the shop, hoping he wouldn’t see Ino, hating having to see her when it’s not absolutely necessary. Though he quickly realized he wouldn’t be too lucky when he saw Ino behind the counter, who was glaring at him already.

Ino had hoped that it wouldn’t be Shino sent over when her parents told her the Aburame’s were sending someone over while she would be in charge of the shop. Obviously, she wasn’t as lucky as she’d hope she’d be. She glared at the other genin. 

Shino walked up, “I was told you’re having a Japanese beetle problem, did you move all the flowers they seem to be eating into one corner like you were told?” Ino nodded, she did it that morning before opening the shop, “Yeah, they’re all over there.” She pointed to the farthest back corner in the shop.

Shino walked over to the corner and then started to work on getting them into the big container he had with him. Ino watched him as he did it, noticing how much better he had gotten with gathering and collecting bugs; she wishes he was that good when the same bugs were eating her first plant.

After he finished collecting the bugs he walked over to Ino, “That should be all of them, I’ll take these somewhere else, hopefully, they won’t bug you again.” Ino blinked at him, was that a pun? Did Shino just make an insect joke? Since when did Shino do jokes?

Ino let out a little laugh, “Yeah, okay whatever, just get them out of here. I don’t want to see another beetle until next year.” Shino nodded and without another word he walked out of the shop, Ino thinks she might have seen him smiling slightly. Was Shino feeling okay?

**IV.**   


Shino was walking around the village, want to have a nice walk and see what was going on. It was very relaxing, he looked at a few on the shops since he had some extra money, but nothing really caught his eyes.

That was until he saw the prettiest flowers he’d ever seen, a bouquet of hydrangeas in pink, blue, and purple. He walked into the Yamanaka’s flower shop and went up to the counter, where of course Ino was.

Shino wasn’t as weary as he used to be of Ino, but he always worried about the chance of bickering when they were around the other. He just hoped Ino would be helpful and not rude, “Hello Ino, I have a question for you about some flowers I saw in a bouquet out front.”

Ino was surprised to see Shino come into the store asking about flowers, but it was her job to help him, “You mean the hydrangeas?” Shino nodded, “Yeah, could I buy one?” Ino was confused why Shino would want a bouquet of flowers, but it wasn’t like it was her business. So she told Shino to go pick out the one he wanted and she’d ring it up.

Shino brought one of the bouquets with mixed colors and she rang it up. Shino paid for the flowers with a smile, “Thank you, Ino.” Ino smiled back and then Shino was out the door.

Though that wouldn’t be the last time Shino would drop by to pick up a bouquet of hydrangeas, in fact, he would go back to the shop every time the previous flowers had started to wilt. It became a comfortable habit.

**V.**   


It had been a while since Shino had come in to buy flowers, but that wasn’t anything new, Ino knowing he was probably on a mission, and she’d be right. The night before Shino had returned after a long mission.

The Aburame was on his way to the Yamanaka’s flower shop once again, after being away for so long. When he walked in he smiled when he saw Ino, who smiled right back, “Welcome back, bug boy,” Shino rolled his eyes, grabbing the bouquet he wanted on his way to the counter, “Didya miss me?”

Ino hummed, “Well someone had to do it, might as well be me. I mean who else is going to keep this place in business with their hydrangea addiction.” Shino rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

As Ino rang up the flowers and Shino pulled out the money he knew he owed her, he couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she was. As much as he hated to admit it, Shino had developed a small crush on Ino and had actually missed her while he was on his mission.

After they completed their usual transaction Ino expected Shino to duck out with a small smile like he usually does, but instead, he just stands there with a thoughtful look on his face. It was kinda worrying her.

“Shino, you okay? Did that mission really ware you out?” Shino snapped out of it, letting out a little laugh, which was even odder than seeing the Aburame smile, “Yeah, sorry, just thinking. I was actually wondering that maybe if you’re not busy of course if you would like to get some dinner with me tonight?”

Ino looked surprised, her eyebrows shooting up, and Shino felt himself blush darker than the tattoos on Kiba’s face. “Anything but BBQ, Choji has managed to drag me and Shikamaru out for BBQ three times this week.” Ino quickly replied when she saw that Shino was embarrassed.

It was Shino’s turn to be surprised now, he smiled, “Of course, I’ll figure something out. Pick you up at 7:30?” Ino giggled with a nod, “Sounds perfect, it’s a date.” Shino blushed again, “Yeah, a date.” He smiled at Ino one more time before heading out with a promise to see Ino later.

Ino watched him leave the shop, still a little bit flustered. She hadn’t expected for Shino to ask her out, but she found herself a bit excited for tonight; she smiled and helped the customer who had walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for this fandom and for this ship, I tried my best. Feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
